False Security
by Dark Reb
Summary: Okay, I finally, after four and a half years have updates. That's ten down, thirteen to go. Sorry everybody.
1. Chapter 1

**This isthe in between for castaway567's TIme We Need. I have no ownership of the characters. Just what happens, I limited, and the bike. Not to mention the diner. I hope you like, I've been working on the plans since a few days before Xmas and am really proud of this story. Cast off castaway. :p :)**

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi walked to Ulrich Yamaha his dad gave him for his 16th birthday. Even though they could walk to the diner they were going to, they had plans for afterwards as well. Ulrich reved the bike up while Yumi slowly got on. This was the first time she had ever been on a motorcycle, and the first time she had seen Ulrich ride the bike. Ulrich must have felt her uneasiness because he said, "It's all right. I won't let anything happen. Just hold on." When Yumi heared this, she calmed down and held on around Ulrich's waist. He went slow for the first few minutes so Yumi could get used to the bike, then he went to the diner fifteen minutes away.

Odd and Kasey were already at the diner. They had left thirty minutes before Ulrich and Yumi, and had just arrived at the diner. They sat down and started to talk. They were talking about what had been said in history class earlier that day when Ulrich and Yumi, Yumi looking a little winded, sat down at the table.

"So, as I was saying, what if that kid is right? What if history does repeat ifself?"

"But, history doesn't repeat itaself," Kasey replied, "It just seems to. True, the pharohs enslaved the Jews, true that during the Crucades the Christians killed the Jews, and it's true that Hitler totured and killed millions of Jews, but that does not mean history repeats itself. Alls that means is that people make the same mistake and make it feel as if history repeats itself."

Ulrich and Yumi sat down, Ulrich by Odd and Yumi by Kasey. Ulrich decided it was his turn to speak, "And even if history does repeat itself, its been two years and XANA hasn't attack."

"He's right," Yumi said, "It has. It has also been three years to the day since we found the factory. Speaking of that, where's Jeremie and Aelita?"

"I think Einstien took her out to the forest." Ulrich said.

"Man, we've got to get him to take her out on a real date." Kasey said.

"That is _his_ version of a real date." Odd added. They all laughed as the waitress came up to get their order.

Jeremie took Aelita by the hand and wolked her to the stream. Then they sat against a tree. Aileta sat next to him with her head laying on his shoulder. They had been out in the woods for an hour talking about the past year.

"What I can't figure out is why XANA hasn't attacked. Yes, we left him weak, but he's come back before. It doesn't make since." Jeremie said.

"What, you liked the attacks?"

"No, but I would rather fight him and know what he's up to then not have an attack and don't know anything. It's amazing how peaceful my life was before XANA

"What was it like?"

"What, my life or the world?"

"You're life."

"Pretty dull. No one would talk to me, I was picked on, and my stuff was stolen all the time."

"Seems harsh."

"Not really. I mean, sure, we've had hard times but there are kids who have it worse." They stopped the conversation there. They just sat for another thirty minutes to enjoy the company. They left for the dorms after awhile and went to his dorm.

Ulrich and Yumi left their money on the table before they left. Outside, Ulrich reved the bike again to get it started. Yumi got on faster than she did the first time. She hung on to his waist and then they were off. They had no regrets about leaving Odd and Kasey. They needed time together. You could still see the wounds Odd recieved from XANA. He also still winced when he turned. Ulrich was heading for the river. It was their favorite place to be alone. They reached it ten minutes later. They sat at a bench with their arms around each other. They sat there saying nothing. Then Ulrich broke the silence, "Yumi, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise that whatever happens to me that you'll find some one who makes you happy. I need you to promise me."

"What... what do you mean?"

"I mean, if something happens to me or between us, you'll find some one who'll make you happy. I would hate myself if I made you feel unhappy and never found anyone else."

"I..."

"Promise me."

"I... okay." Yumi finally said. She didn't know what he meant but if he wanted her to promise that is what she'd promise. They didn't say anytthing after that. They just sat there together. A few minutes later they left. Ulrich dropped Yumi off at her place a few minutes later. Thankfully, her parents were asleep. Ulrich walked her up to the door and said good night. She said good night back to him and then kissed him on the lips. She let go turned around then blushed as she opened the door. As soon as the door closed, Ulrich walked to his bike and drove off to the school.

Jeremie and Aelita were both laying on his bed. Jeremie was stroking Aelita's hair when he thought of how relatively recient they met each other. Sure, Odd and Kasey met about a year after he and Aelita, but Ulrich and Yumi have known each other longer than he knew Aelita. It was also weird to know that in a few years they all would be graduating. The last thing he noticed before he went to sleep was the time. It read, 11:12.

* * *

**Please review. It'll help me and in turn might help castaway567.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrich was surprised to find he was up before Odd the next morning. _Then again, those two deserve some sleep. True it's been more than a year, but Odd still has a stumble every now and then,_ he thought to himself. He jumped out of bed and then looked down. He was still in his clothes from last night. He didn't mind if Kasey saw him in his boxers. So he found his clothes, green jeans, a blue shirt, and a button up shirt, and started to undress. He had taken off his shirt when he heard Kasey cough. It made him pause and wonder, _It has only been a year, and yet, Odd has gotten Kasey into bed, and I've know Yumi for two or more, but the only time we interact at night is if we call each other. Lucky dog._ He laughed at himelf then finished dressing.

He was five minutes out the door and headind to the gym when he heard, "Ulrich dear."

"Oh God," he mubbled, "I am not your 'Ulrich dear!'"

"What's wrong? Yumi not here to confert you."

"Shut up. What is it with you and trying to make me your boyfriend. It will never happened." He shouted as he walked away leaving Sissy stunned. He stormed off to the gym as Jim came into view asking what all the fuss was. Sissy didn't answer.

Odd and Kasey woke at the same time, which was about two minutes after the one way shouting match. Kasey turned around to look at Odd. He smiled and they shared a kiss. She got up and searched for something to ware in Odd's dresser. When she found something she liked, she pulled it out. Odd looked to see what she had piched out and saw it was a black T and torn pants. She started to undress while Odd walked over to help. When she was dressed, she returned the favor. She stopped Odd from waring his usual and then picked up her close, a white shirt and jeans. Luckily, Odd was still as skinny as he had always been. She dressed him then both went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When they reached their destination, it was empty.

"More food for me." Odd said. Even though what he said was not in a jokingly matter, Odd rarely made jokes after what had happened, Kasey laughed. _Well, it was not a joke, but at least he's finally normal,_ she thought to herself. She found a seat while Odd went for food. _I wonder what Odd was like before I meet him? I wonder what the original Odd was like, not this forced smile, lame jokes Odd, but pure Odd._

Odd arrived with the food and they both ate in silence waiting for the others.

Jeremie woke in a cold sweat. Something had happened last night, but he did not know what had happened. He tryed to think of what could have happened when he stopped. He saw Aelita slepping on his chest. '_I've never seen her so peaceful,_' he thought. As he looked upon her she woke. It took her awhile to realize where she was. When she noticed Jeremie, she turned aroud so her chin was on his chest, and smiled. He smiled back then kissed her forehead.

"Hey." he whispered.

"So," she said, "what do we do today?"

"Mmm," he teased, "I don't know. Though going to the cafeteria is a must." They both laughed as they got up to leave.

Yumi walked into the gym to find Ulrich half way through his workout. She walked up behind him just in time to block his kick.

"Hey." the Japanese girl said.

"Did you have to do that?" Ulrich asked trying to get his leg back. With all his might he pulled and fell to the floor. Yumi had let his leg go before he pulled.

"No," she said as she backed away from his attempted trip, "But I did."

"Riiiight." Ulrich replied as he hopped up and lunged at her. She side stepped and he missed. He attacked at her from every angle in vain for half an hour. Then they sat down to catch their breathe. "Either you've gotten better, or I have slower reflexes."

"Or, you're too predictable." She laughed.

"And what does that mean?" He asked as he lunged to tackle he. She countered by rolling in the direction he jump in and pinned him.

"That, is what I meant." She laughed at his attempts to get free. He tryed everything. "There's only one way to get out, you know."

"And how's that?"

"You're bed."

"What?" he asked," Oh. But first we've got to see Odd and the others in the cafeteria.

Jeremie and Aelita were already in the cafeteria, along with Odd, Kasey, and in the background, Herb, Nickolas, and a disgruntled Sissy. When Ulrich walked into the cafeteria, he had thought that when Yumi had pinned him, that everything would be monotnous, but he was severely wrong. One look at Odd and he had some rethinking to do. Yumi must have had a thought along those lines because she gave an astonishing laugh.

"How did this happen? Yumi asked.

"Why? You thinking of some excuse to get a peek at Ulrich." Odd reproached.

"We dressed each other." Kasey said as she sneaked a mischevious smile to Yumi and Aelita, who understood immediately. Jeremie and Ulrich looked at each other in a cross between a frown and a scared face.

A dark mist floated over the land. It seached in vain for something to take over. It finally found a tower. As it glided over to it, the mist looked as if it flinched in pain. When it reach the tower, it heistated. It finally moved close. When it toched, it was thrown ten meters back. _Damn, too weak yet. Oh, I will get my revenge. That furball will be mine. As will that traitor archer._ It stalked off to find another tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Ulrich and Yumi were racing down the country side. Yumi had her arms around Ulrich's waist, though not as tightly as two weeks ago. 'It's been two weeks, wow!' she thought. Ulrich must have felt what she was thinking. He reved the throttle and the bike shot off. Yumi held on as tight as she could. About a mile up the road Ulrich stopped at the side of the road. Yumi jumped off.

"You jerk!" Yumi yelled.

"What?" Ulrich asked, "All I did ... "

"I know." Yumi said as she punched him on the arm. As she ran down the hill she look behind her and yelled, "I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"Right." he said, jumping off his bike. He ran after her.

Yumi hid behind a tree and waited for Ulrich to pass by. She looked and saw her boyfriend was no more tham ten meters from the tree she was hiding from. She managed to supress a laugh, but at great difficulty. She waited for Ulrich, but he did pass. She looked around to see him, but no one was there. She stepped back and ran into someone. She felt an arm go around her torsoe and her mouth being forced shut by a second. She turned around to find Ulrich standing in front of her.

"What the heck was that about?" she inquiered.

"What, I can't have some fun?" Ulrich asked innocently.

"You know, I might have to tell Kasey about this prank."

"And I'll warn Odd," Ulrich teased, "Then again, maybe not."

"Yeah right." Yumi laughed.

When noon struck, all ran for the cafeteria, leaving Kasey in the dust. _Why do I like him? Besides him being the one person who believed in me._ She thought to herself. _Oh yeah, _she looked up, _he always comes back._

"You know, either I'm gonna have to slow down, or you're gonna have to speed up." Odd teased.

"Or you'll just have to learn to walk. And no, Odd, I'm not joking. No one's here. It's break. You've got three weeks to learn how to walk."

"I for got it was the frist day of break." Odd laughed as he walked to lunch with Kasey.

Kasey had been, for the last year and a half, trying to get Odd to slow down. Sadly, all attempts were in vain._ Well, maybe these next three weeks will slow him down._ She thought for a minute, _yeah, Odd slow down. That's like there's a kid in this world named 'Ghost.' Very unlikely._

Jeremie sat at his desk hacking Lyoko. He didn't notice Aelita, who moments ago was sleeping on his bed, walked up to his chair. She grabbed the chair, pulled it back, and turned the chair around. Jeremie was now facing the pink haired princess. She sat on his legs facing him.

"You know, this is the third day straight you haven't slept. Are you ever going to turn of that computer for good?"

It was a question she had been asking since their last encounter with XANA all those years back. The day they almost lost Odd and Kasey in one fearful attack. Odd was trapped inside the supercomputer's idea of a game, Kasey a pawn. Odd risked his life to save Kasey's, not sure if he would make it. You could still see the twinge in Odd as he move. This wound was inflicked by XANA when he pushed KAsey out of the way of XANA's killing blow. They managed to get KAsey and, later, Odd back to earth. But it was a terrible risk.

"Only when I know XANA's gone for good." This too was the same.

"So basically, I'd have to lock you out of your room and the factory." They both laughed. Jeremie had been obsessed with finding XANA, it was hard to part Jeremie from his computers. It even made Aileta wonder who or what he truly loved; her or finding XANA. Though, she had never asked. They stared into each other's eyes and, unspoken, decided to go to lunch.

When Jeremie and Aelita opened the cafeteria's doors, they saw Ulrich, Yumi, KAsey, and Odd talking to each other. Everything was fine until Odd suddenly looked like someone hit him with a sledgehammer.

"Odd, are you ok?" Kasey asked. Odd didn't reply so she tryed again. "Odd?"

"Hey Odd, what happened? Your stomach finally burst from all that food you ate?" Ulrich joked.

"It's Xana." Odd finally answered.

"Say that again." Kasey said, getting worried.

"My visions are back. Though, it's strange."

"How so?" Yumi asked.

"There was a kid in it that we don't know. Someone we've never met. The strange part is, he was helping us." Odd exlained. _What the heck? How can this be true. I've never met the kid. I don't even know if he goes here._

"Odd, did you see a face?" Ulich inquired.

"That was another thing. The kid had no face. It was like he was there without actually being there."

A voice interrupted their conversation, "How can someone be somewhere without actually being there? Oh, hello Ulrich dear."

They all looked over to where the voice came from and saw Sissy standing at the end of the table.

"Can't you find someone else to bother?"

"And I'm not your 'Ulrich dear.'"

Sissy pretended not to listen to Ulrich. Instead she insisted to annoy Odd. "In case you're to blinded by the revolting food, I've got news. . ."

She was going to finish her statement when Kasey, looking clearly annoyed, butted in.

"Since we're on the subject, why can't you make your own lunches. Or are you so poor that you can only afford school food. Oh, that's right, you don't pay for the food, your daddy does. And," Kasey added as the others started to laugh, "you might want to watch what you say in front of the lunch lady."

Sissy looked behind herself. In front of her stood the lunch lady.

"So, you don't like my food. Fine," she took the food from Sissy's hand, looked to Odd, and with a grin handed the food to Odd. "I'll give it to someone who likes my food. Oh, and don't go crying to your father. He agrees with me on this." she lowered her head down to Sissy, "I'll let you on a little secret. **FIND . . . A . . . JOB!** Oh, your name is Odd, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Come early tomorrow, we're having fettucine." With that she left.

"Hey Sissy," Yumi started, "She's right, you really need to find a job. You've got what? A little over a year and a half left of school. We all have found jobs. Good ones to. Ulrich gets two hundred and forty-eight Euros a week. What do you get? One hundred for clothes. That pathetic. One hundred Euros that go to waste. You din't even work for it. If you were mine, thank God you aren't, I'd have you working last year."

"Yeah, Odd gets the same amount. Save what he owe to Ulrich in bets." Kasey put in.

"So why don't you leave us alone until two things happen. One, your attitude of 'I'm better than everyone else because my dad runs the school' changes..." Yumi started.

"And two, you find a job. But, only because you have a job, don't think you don't have to accomplish the former task. If you accomplish the latter task but not the former, you're still unwelcome." Jeremie finished.

They all watched Sissy leave with a quizical face.

"I think you over did it with your interlectual words. She's a bit thick, remember?" Ulrich reminded Jeremie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, Odd, your vision, what happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Do you mean, does someone get hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Not that I could get out."

"Well, what should we do?" Jeremie asked to no one in general.

"Well, it's worth checking Lyoko out." Aelita suggested.

Before Aelita finished, the group was walking towards the factory. Odd walked away from his food sad. _Why couldn't I have finished the food first._

When the six friends reached the computer room, Jeremie walked out of the elevator towards the computer. The others waited to drop down one more floor. While the others went to the scanners, Jeremie started the virtualization program. He virtualized Odd and Ulrich first, so they could scope out the area. Kasey, Yumi, and Aelita were next. The five friends in Lyoko searched for any trace of Xana Five minutes later, and no sign of any activity, Jeremie devirtualized them.

"Well, the good news is that there is no sign of Xana." Ulrich said.

"Doesn't mean he's not." Jeremie cautioned.

"Even if he is back, he won't have much power." Yumi said.

Odd and Kasey looked at each other. They were both worried about Xana being back.

"Well, if he is back, five people won't stop him this time. We're gonna need help." Ulrich said.

"I know someone." Odd finally said.

"Him?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah," Odd answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you talking about?" Ulrich looked at Odd.

Odd looked at the brown haired boy before looking at the others and then back at Ulrich. "Ulrich, you should know who we're talking about. He's…"

"… As smart as Jeremie," Kasey interrupted her boyfriend, looking at Ulrich. "Is as strong as you, and is as fast, if not faster, than Odd."

"You mean that new kid?" This came from Yumi, who had tilted her head to the side and her eyes focused on both Odd and Kasey.

"Yeah," Odd answered her quickly. "He's the only person that we can trust not to tell anyone our secret."

"Okay, not to be a nuisance," Aelita started. "But who are you talking about? Who is he?"

Jeremie looked at his girlfriend. "Everybody knows him as 'Ghost'. But his real name is Alan Pierce. They call him that because of the way he acts; it's as if he was never there. You could be facing him one moment, turn to someone else, and he'd be gone the moment you look back at him. He also rarely speaks to anyone but the teachers."

"So," Aelita said. "Do any of you actually know him?"

"Only by reputation," Yumi said. The others nodded.

"Well," Odd said quietly. "Kasey and I did meet him."

"Meet, him," Kasey asked, scoffing at her boyfriend's words. "We spent the whole day with him. I know he scares people, and it's because he can disappear so quickly and has such a stern disposition; but he's misunderstood. He moved here from America in August and he didn't get a warm reception from any of the students."

"He really is smart," Odd added. "When we walked up on him, he was reading John Locke."

"Well," Jeremie said. "Let's go meet Mr. Pierce."

Alan Pierce sped around the track, his blade wheels almost invisible. He finished his final lap and rolled over to his gear on the grass. Alan stopped and picked up a large, black duffle bag, a dismantled hockey net already in it. Taking off his skate, Alan shoved his two hockey sticks into the bag, followed by three balls and finally his skates. It wasn't until he was tying his shoes did he look up to find six students walking his way.

He recognized the two in front; the blonde boy and his girlfriend. The others he vaguely knew. He decided to ignore the friends, but as he stood up to leave, he heard the blonde boy talking about him. He cringed as the notion that they were here to ask him to do something for them: Edit a paper, read a chapter and summarize it for them, help them study for a test. He'd only actually agreed to the later, once, but all had been asked of him.

As he turned to walk away, he heard a familiar voice. "What's up, Alan?"

"I thought everyone here called me Ghost," Alan said miserably, glaring at the friends.

"Not everyone is a prick," Odd answered.

"Well, that's debatable." Alan stared at each one of the six friends, reading their reaction. Odd and Kasey stayed relaxed; he had done this to them the first time they met. The other blonde haired boy, the one with glasses, flinched and stood feebly in front of the pink haired girl, who had fear racing down her face. It wasn't until he reached the brown haired boy and the Japanese girl did he find an equal; two, in fact. The brown hair boy looked straight into Alan's eyes, challenging Alan just as much as Alan was challenging him. And the girl just stood her ground, not making a move, but that was a challenge in itself.

Yumi stood her ground, but she couldn't help thinking how dangerous this kid could be. He wasn't overly tall, about 5'10", he wasn't even physically imposing, probably weighing 150. No, it was the way he held himself; like he could take on the world alone and win. She wanted to move, but she felt this boy would actually attack if she did.

"Alan," Odd said quickly, before things became dangerous. "We don't want trouble."

"Then what? Help?" Alan sneered at them, tired of everyone asking him for help. "Why don't you ask the genius to help you with your homework?"

"It's not about homework," the brown haired boy retorted. "But yes, we do need help."

"But first," the Japanese girl started. "We need your word."

"That's asking a lot, considering that I can't be 100% that you are telling me the truth."

"Maybe," Jeremie spoke for the first time, Aelita still behind him. "But you'd this isn't a one sided deal. You'd be gaining as much as we would."

"Fine," Alan relented. "But if you're lying, I am out."

"It looks like we don't have anything to worry about, then." Odd smiled, releasing the tension in the air.

Alan dropped the glare, but his demeanor stayed the same. "What is it you want?"

"It would be easier to show you than to explain," Jeremie said. "My name's Jeremie, by the way. And the girl behind me is Aelita."

"And you two," Alan looked at the brown haired boy and the girl behind him. "Are Ulrich and Yumi.

"Well," Alan looked back at Jeremie. "Aren't you going to show me what you need help with?"

Yumi walked behind Alan, unable to keep her eyes, and her mind, off him. His short cut hair seemed to reflect the sun, teasing her sight with different colors: Some blonde, some brown, and even some red. Muscles rippled through his close fitting shirt, hid only by his long short, and reappearing as his calves. She also noticed how pale his inner arms were, hidden from the sun as they were. She wondered if the rest of his body was as pale as his inner arms. It was only when she heard her boyfriend speak did her mind come back to reality.

"You said you were from America," Ulrich said to the boy. "But your accent, it's not just American."

"I lived in England for three years." The answer came out automatically, as if Alan had answered the question too many times before.

Ulrich tried to ask more about Alan's past, but to no avail. It seemed to Yumi that Alan was paying attention more to what lay in front of him than anything else. When she looked where he looked, he found out the 'what' was a 'who'; Kasey. She was about to say something when they reached the manhole.

"I'm assuming this isn't what you want to show me," Alan spoke hostilely. "So why are we here?"

Odd thrust the man hole to the side. "A short cut," he said simply, jumping in.

Alan watched as the others climb down before jumping in him self. He watched the others pick up their skate boards and scooters. Laying down his duffle bag, he made a mental note to get himself a skateboard. For now, though, he'd run. And he did, keeping up with the others, but making sure they were all in front of him. He felt trapped and vulnerable, but as long as they were in front of him, he had a chance.

A few minutes later, the others stopped and waited to climb up to the surface. Alan waited, searching for escape routes or ambush points, in case he did need them or they used them fist. Climbing up, he thought that all they had to do was kick him as soon as his head popped up and no one would know the difference. When that didn't happen, when he saw Odd and Jeremie smiling, he couldn't help but trust them. Sliding the manhole cover back over the sewer he saw the factory in front of them for the first time.

"This is what you need help with?" Alan looked at the other six. _Maybe they really are fooling me_, he thought, _But I've come this far. I might as well see it through_.

"Just follow us and you'll see." Yumi smiled at him. It was genuine, and he knew it. It was just hard to believe.

"Fine," he said softly, walking in the middle of the group, confident that he wouldn't be trapped out in the open. He watched as Jeremie pushed the sliding doors open and as Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Kasey all slid down the rope. He looked down the edge and calculated that the fall was only twelve feet; not that close, but enough. He shrugged to himself and stepped off the ledge. Landing, he bent his knees and put his hands down, almost catlike.

"Alan," he heard Ulrich say from the top. "What the hell?"

"It's all in the landing," Alan let out, but no more. He walked towards the elevator the other four were standing in. As soon as Yumi, the last to slide down the rope, walked into the elevator, the doors shut and it moved down the levels.

When the doors opened, Alan was looking directly at the super computer. Everyone stepped out, but Odd, the last one out, told Alan to stay in the elevator. "You're going one more level down."

Alan just looked at him and stood in the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator descending again. It stopped with a jolt and the doors opened, reveling three structures in a half circle, all opening to the center of the room.

"Alan," Jeremie's voice reverberated through the room. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. What am I looking at?"

"They're scanners," Jeremie said. "Walk into the center one and wait."

Alan did so. "In." He waited in the middle of the scanner. He heard Jeremie say something, but the next moment he felt the air get warm, his body get light, and the next thing he knew he was in a forest. He looked around then to himself.

"Okay," Alan said. "Where am I? And how?"

"You're in Lyoko; the scanners take your measurements and virtualized you there." Alan could hear Jeremie's voice, but he didn't pay attention to him. Instead, he looked around and jumped.

The six friends watched as Alan's dot disappeared and reappeared a minute later thirty meters north. They all shook their heads and looked again. His stats showed normal and even hinted at him having arrows. His head picture looked the same as it did in life; plain with dirty blonde hair. The dot disappeared again and reappeared this time twenty meters west.

"Alan," Ulrich said into the speaker. "What are you doing?"

"Getting used to the area," the answer came, as simple as ever.

"What are you wearing and what are your weapons," this from Yumi, who added the last part to keep it innocent.

"A black tunic, black pants, a bow and twenty arrows, a xithos on my right arm, and a small dagger on my left hip."

"Where are you disappearing of to?" This question came from Aelita.

"I'm jumping into and from tree to tree."

Watching the new member was a shadow within a shadow. It watched closely, analyzing each movement, determining the best monster to use against this new development. When it saw the kid's face, an idea came to it. _I could use this to my advantage_, it though to itself. _But for now, I wait_.

***I know half of you want to kill me and the other half wishes I would die, but I'm here to settle this thing. I finally have time to type the complete story, and that's what I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

The shadow moved across Lyoko more like a fog than a single mass, monsters appearing behind it. The monsters were of no use to it, just distractions for the brats as they attempted to save their worthless world. There was another reason for it, but even to the shadow it sounded weak and lazy. Therefore, it rarely let the though pass.

A blue-lit tower came into view and the shadow engulfed it. A minute passed and the shadow evaporated. The tower now glowed red.

Heavy breathing enveloped the halls surrounding the gym. Every few seconds, if anyone were to take notice, a yell would come, followed shortly by a soft smack of the floor. This continued on for minutes, and if anyone truly cared to take notice, they could follow the noise from the halls to the source. But this was a normal occurrence, and nobody took any notice anymore.

Yumi threw Ulrich over her should again. And again, he fell on his ass with a smack. He smiled; Yumi's improvement over the years startled him. And even though he could stop her from flipping him, he let her do it time and time again. Eventually, his ass bruised from being landed on a hundred times, he stopped their training. As he turned around, he saw Alan and motioned him over.

"Come on, Alan; you and me."

"No thank you," Alan said simply, staying where he was.

"Come on."

"I'd rather not," Alan spoke, looking at the two. He saw Yumi was smiling at him and he closed his eyes. "Fine."

Ulrich smiled and stood at the center of the gym; his tight clothes accentuating his athletic form. Alan, who was almost always seen in a tight black shirt and jeans, walked directly towards the boy. His muscles were more toned than the brown haired boy's and therefore snaked across his body more than the others.

"Alright boys," Yumi said as Alan stopped two feet in front of Ulrich. "I want a nice clean fight. No groin shots. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ulrich said, getting ready. Alan only got into his fighting stance, nodding.

The two faced the other down, reading each others' stance, trying to gauge where the first attack would come from. Both feinted left and right, but neither took any serious shots. Finally, becoming impatient, Ulrich took the first swing. He swung dead for the American's head. It looked like it was going to land, the other boy didn't even move to block, but then Ulrich's world came crashing towards his head. He had just enough time to stretch out his arms and buffer the blow.

Ulrich got up slowly and found Alan standing in the same position as he had started. He knew the boy had kicked his feet from under him, but it had been so quick. It made him wonder if the boy wasn't a ghost. This time, Ulrich came at Alan with a high kick. Again, the boy didn't move until the last moment. But instead of ducking, Alan blocked the kick with both hands and flipped Ulrich backwards.

Ulrich recovered for a second time, wondering how badly he'd underestimated the kid. No one had ever gotten the upper hand against him in years. And how was it Alan seemed to never move. It didn't matter. Everyone had a weak point. It was impossible not to. Ulrich didn't waste anytime thinking about his next move. He swipe at Alan's feet.

But Alan had backed up, hooked his foot, and spun him around, pinning Ulrich in an arm lock the next second. Ulrich tried to free himself, trying to kick the boy's legs, but the next thing he felt was a sense of weightlessness and then landing on top of Alan, who had also managed to lock his legs.

"Done, done," Yumi said, but her voice was distant, as if it were a memory. Then he was freed and was rolled off Alan.

Alan stood up and looked down at the junior. He saw sweat running down the boy's face, but felt none of his own. He bent down and held out his hand to Ulrich, who took it, and pulled the boy up. Ulrich was breathing hard, but Alan still had a relaxed breathing pattern.

"How," was all Ulrich was able to get out. "You barely moved."

Alan smiled enigmatically and turned to leave. Yumi walked over to Ulrich, wonder and, Ulrich didn't know what else, on her face.

"What happened?" Ulrich looked at his girlfriend for an answer.

"You lost," Yumi said, looking really amused now.

"I know. But how?"

Odd watched as Alan walked out of the gym. He noticed that Alan's shirt was ruffled, but that no sweat ran down his face or neck. As he walked closer to the gym, he could hear Ulrich and Yumi talking.

"You lost," came Yumi's voice. Odd stopped dead in his tracks. Ulrich wasn't much bigger than Alan, but he was still the best fighter in school. For him to lose, Alan had to be hiding something.

"It was nothing but a sparring session," Alan said, not looking back at Odd. "He thought one thing and I taught him the opposite. That's all."

Odd just stood in the doorway, his attention divided between Yumi and Ulrich in the gym, and Alan walking casually away as if nothing happened. _Who is this kid?_

Sissy watched Ghost locked Ulrich's arms over his head then fall on his own back and lock Ulrich's legs. She watched in disbelief at the fluidity of the freshman's moves, as if they were as natural as breathing. She left silently, wondering about what she saw. She knew the two had been sparring, that Ulrich had challenged the other boy, and Yumi had been officiating. But she couldn't believe how quickly, and with so few movements, Ghost had defeated Ulrich.

Walking around campus she decided that the school needed to know the truth; that Ulrich wasn't the best fighter and that you could beat him. And she knew the best people to tell.

Aelita and Kasey were sitting on Jeremie's bed as Jeremie sat at his computer desk. He was typing furiously, hacking into the school's system and diving into the student's school records. He might have been breaking half a dozen international laws, but if anyone could do it and not get caught, it was Jeremie.

"What I don't understand is how he's so calm about everything," Aelita said, and the other two had to agree. Even though Jeremie had never been virtualized into Lyoko, he had watched the others. And all of them had been excited about being in one form or another.

"And why would he have a bow, a xithos, and a dagger for weapons?" This came from Kasey. "I mean, maybe the archery part is possible, but who fight's with just the other two?"

"It's because he has fought with just the other two," Jeremie answered solemnly, looking away from his computer. "He's been trained in fighting with every weapon that has a blade. He's also a black belt in every martial art in the world. In his spare time, he plays soccer, volleyball, and every other sport you can think of. I don't know who this kid was before he came here, it doesn't say, but this is a kid you don't want to make an enemy out of."

"I wish I would've known that twenty minutes ago," Ulrich's voice enter the room as the door opened. "I wouldn't have sparred against him, other wise."

Yumi followed Ulrich into the cramped room. With five of them in the room, it was a wonder they all had room to sit. But Jeremie's bed was bigger than it looked.

"How long did you last?" Aelita looked at Ulrich then back at her boyfriend.

"Long enough to be taken out three times"

"Did anyone else see you," Kasey inquired, looking out the window.

"No," Ulrich said. "But that doesn't mean no one was in the shadows. Why?"

"Because, Sissy is talking to those two reporters."

Mrs. Hertz plugged a cord into a socket, receiving a small jolt that threw her back a few feet. She was temporarily knock unconscious, and when she did regain focus she could feel an electric charge still flowing through her body. Her body moved without her control, her brain yelling for it to stop. Looking outside, she could see five students walk across campus. Her lips creased, but inside she was yelling for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Sissy was still talking when Yumi slapped her. At first, she though she had imagined it. But when she saw the two snot reporters gawking then Yumi's angry face, she knew it had really happened.

"What was that for," Sissy asked angrily. She then looked around, only finding three of the others. "Oh, is Ulrich too afraid to face the truth?"

"I'm right here," Ulrich answered behind Sissy, making her spin on her heels.

"So, you did decide to show your face after all."

"Sissy, I would love to slap you myself. But I'm not going to stoop that low. I know what you're doing and it's childish."

"He might not," Yumi said, still pissed, making Sissy turn around to face Yumi, Aelita, and Kasey. "But I have no qualms about it."

The two reporters looked on terrified. They couldn't believe this was happening in front of them. They wanted a bit more, but they also just wanted to get away. But before anything more could happen, Jim stepped in.

"Okay kids, enough fighting," he said. Yumi and her friends glared at him dangerously. He shook it off. "Sissy, go to your dorm. The rest of you come with me."

Jim led them into the school and into a deserted corridor. He turned the kids and started, "Okay, what happened?"

"Something happened between Ulrich and Alan," Yumi started. But Jim interrupted.

"Who's Alan?"

"I am," Alan answered, walking up behind Jim. "And what happened between me and Ulrich is private. I'm assuming they were trying to keep it that way."

"That's no reason to start a fight," Jim said simply.

"Perhaps not, but you know how Sissy is." Alan challenged the bigger man, looking him directly in the eyes. Neither back down but Jim finally relented.

"Fine, I'll give you a warning. But the next time any of you are caught in a fight, you'll all go to the principle's office." With that, Jim left, grumbling as usual.

"Alan," Jeremie said. "That was either the rashest thing any of us have seen or the bravest."

"It was what it was," Alan said, leaving the others to figure out what he meant.

Mrs. Hertz turned to walk down the flight of stairs outside of her room as Alan turned to walk up the same flight. Inside she still screamed for help, but her body wouldn't answer any of her commands. She saw one of her students and her heart fell to the ground. Just as he past her, her arm jetted out, grabbed the boy, and threw him over the stairs. His body hit the wall like a rag doll and fell limply. She watched as he was picked up again and slammed repeatedly against the wall, unable to stop her body. As she felt his face smash against her fist, she felt something cold run down her cheek. She couldn't place it, but she knew that whatever had taken over her body wasn't in complete control.

Alan didn't know what had happened as he fell down the wall and into a heap on the ground. He just knew that he'd seen a teacher walk the opposite way and then hitting the wall. As the teacher picked him up, he was torn between two trains of thought. The first was instinct; protect himself at all costs. The other was never hit a lady. Unfortunately, this second thought prevailed. But as he felt himself losing consciousness, he thought he could she a tear run down the teacher's face. After that, his world went dark.

Yumi and Ulrich left the others to talk between themselves. It'd been a while since they had been able to do this, and Ulrich never wanted it to end.

"Ulrich," Yumi said, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Ulrich. Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I asked. 'Why did Alan do that?'"

"I don't know," Ulrich answered honestly. "But Jim had better start looking the other way more often or He might have another confrontation on his hands."

"Do you rally think Alan will take it to that level?"

"You didn't see his eyes, did you?"

***Sorry this chapter is so short. That's just how it came out. And no matter how I try to add more, it just doesn't seem to fit. It's almost painfully short to me, but it is what it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jim walked away from Stern and the others with chills running down his body. He couldn't get the American's eyes out of his mind; full of contempt and a power of their own. The boy's brown eyes seemed to have turned black sometime between walking up to him and the staring contest. Surely that couldn't have been true, but that's how it looked to Jim and even now the eyes challenged him.

Jim turned up the stairs in the science division, wondering when the next time he'd have to face the boy. He wasn't paying attention when he kicked and fell over a large object. Looking around, Jim found a body and nearly choked as he realized who the body belonged to. His legs draped over Ghost's body, blood pooling slowly around the boy's head.

Jim quickly picked up the boy. As he rushed down the stairs a thought occurred to him. _For a boy who stands at 5'10 and is this solidly built, he isn't that heavy_. It was more a thankful thought than anything, but he had to push it aside and get the boy to the infirmary. He ran across the campus and into the infirmary building, not caring who saw him. As he turned the last corner to the infirmary, Jim ran into the principle.

"Jim, what's the," the principle started, but stopped as he saw the boy in the other man's arms. "Who…?"

"It's Ghost, sir. I found him, tripped over him, on the stairwell in the science division."

"Ghost," the principle asked, shaking his head.

"Alan Pierce," Jim said, kicking the infirmary door. The door opened and Jim ran in, placing the boy on the first bed. To the nurse; "I don't know what happened. His name is Alan Pierce, and I found him like this."

"Jim," the principle said. "Does he have any family?"

"Don't know sir. But I'm on my way to talk to Stern and his friends."

"Mr. Stern and his friends? Why?"

"I saw him with them twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, but if they use their phones, turn your back."

Mrs. Hertz walked casually through the corridor, no sign of panic or grief showed that was being thrown around inside of her. She walked past student after student, but paid attention to none of them. A student tried to ask her something, but she just kept walking as if she didn't hear the kid. A teacher walked by hurriedly. She could see his anxiety, but made no movement out of the ordinary. She just walked and walked.

Jim found Ulrich and Yumi first as they were walking off campus. He ran up to them, making them jump slightly.

"Jim, I swear we were just getting food," Ulrich said, his hand over his heart. Jim waved him off.

"When this is over," Jim said, trying to catch his breath. "I'll take the lot of you out to dinner. But you must come with me."

"Jim, what happened?" Yumi looked from Jim to Ulrich back to her gym teacher.

"It's Ghost. I mean, Alan." Jim tried to stand straight, but was still too tired. "I found him on the stairs and took him to the infirmary."

Jeremie's phone rang and he picked it up. On the other line, he could hear a rushed Ulrich. Ulrich said something but Jeremie couldn't hear him. "Ulrich, slow down and tell me what's happening."

"Alan's in the infirmary."

"What…?"

"No time. Just get the others to the infirmary now."

Ulrich sat in a chair facing Alan as Yumi stood over their fallen friend. Even though it was obvious he hadn't tripped, that's what the nurse had told them when they arrived. No one ever looked that horribly beaten up by tripping, even if they had fallen down a flight of stairs. He dug his face into his hands.

Yumi looked down at this boy she had only known two days. Even though it seemed impossible, she felt that she had lost something inside her. She knew he was only unconscious and not dead, but her heart sank deeper and deeper the longer she looked at Alan. If this is how she felt, she thought to herself then she'd be devastated if this were to happen to Ulrich.

She heard Ulrich stand up before feeling his soft touch. She let him lead her out of the room as a paramedic team walked in. She watched as the paramedics transfer his limp body from the bed to their gurney. Seeing the boy do helpless and vulnerable sent a tear down her face and she was useless to wipe it away.

Ulrich whispered gentle to his girlfriend, leading her out of the infirmary and away from Alan. Not wanting a confrontation or questions, he decided to take the long way around the school to Jeremie's room where he had told Jeremie to get the others. It took him ten minutes to walk Yumi, who was still on automatic, around the school to the dorms. He could hear other students outside, trying to get the most of the rest of the day before lights out, which was coming quickly.

Opening the door to Jeremie's room, he was bombarded by questions by everyone. But he could only saw he didn't know and that Alan had been taken to the hospital, adding that they would know what the damage was tomorrow.

Finally, Ulrich looked at Jeremie. "Has Xana been active lately?"

"I haven't checked. You think it's related?"

"Jeremie, Alan's in the hospital. I will be damned surprised if it's not. You'll be hard pressed to find anyone better than him in a fight."

The others stared at Ulrich in disbelief. Jeremie blinked a few times before starting his computer up and running a scan. A minute into the scan, he found a low level energy reading coming from a tower.

"Yeah," Jeremie sighed. "He's behind it."

"How?" Aelita looked at the two.

"Does it matter," Kasey asked the pink haired girl. "The question is how do we get out after hours?"

Kasey had her answer twenty minutes later as she was standing in one of the three scanners. It hadn't really been hard; stay out of the lights and wait a few minutes after moving from place to place to make sure no one was following them. It had been Yumi's idea, who up to that point everyone had thought was too out of it to think clearly. Kasey had definitely jumped at hearing the Japanese girl's disembodied voice.

Kasey's body went weightless before landing softly next to Odd, who had been virtualized with Yumi and Ulrich. She looked around, searching for monsters that never came. When Aelita asked Jeremie where the tower was, Kasey realized something was wrong. She couldn't place it but there was something definitely wrong.

"A half of kilometer to your east," Jeremie's voice told them. They followed his directions and just ran. Kasey couldn't shake the feeling, but she didn't say anything. Even as she fell forward, hit in the head by a bolt from behind her, it didn't come to her that Xana had laid such a well planned ambush.

"Kasey's down. Kasey's down." The disembodied voice was frantic, the bolt coming from nowhere. The others froze, circling around Aelita. None of them could see where the bolt had come from, and all cursed themselves for leaving Kasey to watch their six. But what was done was done. Now they just had to survive long enough to deactivate the tower.

"What's the plan, Ulrich," Odd asked, keeping both eyes on his sector.

"I don't know, buddy. I was hoping you'd have one."

"Don't get killed, was what I was thinking."

"How about this," Yumi butted in. "I take Aelita to the tower and you two stay back. It's only another five hundred meters."

"Sounds like a hell of a plan," Ulrich said.

"Just like old times," Odd spoke, sounding excited.

Aelita had to agree with her friends. It was the best plan they had, and it had worked in the past. "Whenever you're ready, Yumi," she said.

"Let's go, Princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Alan's bleeding had ceased by the time he had arrived at the hospital, but that hadn't stopped the doctors from stitching him up. When they had learned that he'd been in the infirmary for half an hour, the trip to the hospital had taken forty minutes; they had been amazed that the cuts were already healed. But the blood that stained the gurney had been immense. They had told Jim, who had accompanied Alan to the hospital, that the boy was lucky. A normal boy his age, his height, his weight, would have been dead. Jim had then went to the waiting room and sat motionlessly where he sat all night.

Kasey landed heavily in the scanner and fell forward, catching herself before she landed face first. She cursed herself and raced to the elevator. She slid out of the elevator before the doors had opened fully and walked up to Jeremie.

"It's okay," Jeremie said, hearing her frustration. "It came from nowhere. I didn't even see where it came from."

"Hey, I have to go see Alan," she said, ignoring Jeremie. "Tell the others as they come out."

"Will do."

The attack had commenced as Yumi and Aelita ran for the infected tower. The monsters came out of the woods from three sides, leaving the road to the tower untouched. Yumi noticed this but was too busy trying to get the princess to the tower, leaving Odd and Ulrich to worry about it.

Odd and Ulrich ducked, dodged, and deflected bolt after bolt, not caring about destroying the monsters as much as giving Aelita time to get to the tower. Ulrich heard Odd fire his Laser Arrow and three loud explosions as the arrows hit their targets. Not to be out done, the brown haired boy Multiplied and destroyed three monsters of his own. Unfortunately, for every monster on destroyed, three appeared.

The black shadow watched as its monsters took out the traitor girl first. A sense of satisfaction washed over the mist like shadow. It was nice watching her fall. Now, watching as the feline and samurai take out the monsters, and the pink haired girl running with the Japanese girl, the shadow had an idea. But first, he waited for the samurai to fall and the Japanese girl to be ambushed when the other girl walked into the tower.

It took two minutes for this to happen. The Crabs overpowered the samurai and, as he devirtualized, disappear into the woods. The pink haired girl took that instant to enter the tower and the Japanese girl, watching the other, was shot multiple times, devirtualizing instantly. The mist moved in on the feline, trapping him and leaving him at its mercy.

Kasey ran into the hospital and asked about a boy that had been admitted earlier that day, giving a partial description of him. When the attendant asked if she was family, Kasey nodded her head. She had then been directed to the fifth floor, where she was to ask the nurse what room he was in. She ran to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevators. She was gasping for air as she reached the fifth floor. As she walked into the fifth floor waiting room, she was stunned to see Jim on sitting in one of the chairs. He looked at her just as surprised as she had.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait until morning to hear what happened. I had to see it myself."

"Does the principle know your out?"

"Yes," Kasey said, surprised at how easily the lie came out. "Where is he?" She added, before Jim could ask anymore questions.

"Room 506," he answered, looking at her sadly. "But I'm not sure you want to see what happened."

Kasey just left for Alan's room, determined to be strong for herself and the boy in the hospital bed.

Yumi and Ulrich fell out of the scanner simultaneously. They looked up at each other before racing to the elevator. The doors opened to show Jeremie sitting at the computer by himself. They looked at each other but then shook it off.

"What's going on," Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Kasey went to see Alan, Aelita is in the tower and can't type in the code, and Odd just disappeared."

"What the hell does that mean," Ulrich demanded.

"Odd's not on the map. The Crabs left as soon as you were devirtualized and Odd's stats just went blank. His dot isn't even there."

"What about Aelita," Yumi asked.

"I don't know. The code just isn't working. It's like it's been deactivated."

***I know, I know. Another short chapter. But this time it's because I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Is there more to Kasey's friendship with Alan, or did she just say that to get in. Why did he move to France, specific, Kadic? And what does Xana have planned for Odd? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Odd watched as the shadow looked ever closer. He tried yelling for help, but no one answered him. Even though he knew it was pointless, Odd shot Laser Arrow after Laser Arrow into the shadow until he ran dry.

"Stupid feline," Odd heard Xana's voice in his head. "No one can hear you. No one can save you. And this time, you can't hurt me."

As the shadow slowly came together, making a black ball and finally into the shape of a man, it wafted closer to Odd, who flinch away.

"I'm not here to kill you, as much as I wish to. I have bigger plans for you."

"Like you're not going to kill me after you're finished with your 'bigger plans' anyway."

"So we have an agreement," the voice still came from Odd's head.

"And if we don't," Odd challenged.

"I'll make sure to kill your traitor girlfriend first and make you watch."

"If you're going to make threats, Xana," Odd said coolly. "Make sure they are threats you can accomplish."

Xana growled, throwing Odd twenty meters. He landed on his back and flipped, finally touching ground with his feet.

"Remember, Feline, I could have killed you."

"Just get on with it."

"As cocky as ever. Fine; tell your friends I'm stronger before, and the end is near." With that, the black mass disappeared and Odd was devirtualized.

Aelita walked out of the elevator and looked around. When she found only her boyfriend and the other two, she looked at them quizzically.

"We don't know where Odd is," Jeremie sad simply. "He just vanished when you entered the tower. I thought he had been devirtualized, but he never came out of the elevator."

"And Kasey?"

"She took off to go see Alan."

Aelita looked at the three. That didn't make sense to her. They had only known the kid for two day. Well, Kasey and Odd for longer, but they had only spent one more day with the kid and hadn't talked to him since.

"We don't know either," Yumi said, as if she could hear the pink haired girl's thoughts. "But it doesn't matter. Let's all get some sleep."

Kasey had stayed up half the night, looking over her American friend. For whatever reason that she couldn't pinpoint, she knew this kid was important not just to her, but her family. She wanted to know more, but Alan couldn't answer any questions. She smiled as it dawned on her, _He's so peaceful, so relaxed. Much better looking when he doesn't have to hide his true self._ She took his hand into hers and rubbed the top of it with her thumb. She fell asleep still holding his hand

She woke up the next morning to Jim's gentle nudging. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes and motioned her to go eat; he'd watch over the boy for a while. She did, but chose to eat the hospital's breakfast instead of leaving the building.

Jim took the seat Kasey had recently vacated and looked down at the boy who the day before had challenged him and won. It was amazing the stark contrast from the boy who now lay sleeping in front of him. It made Jim wonder why the boy had such a ferocity kept inside him. He looked outside at the rising sun and then back at the boy and jumped; the boy's eyes were opened and looking straight at Jim, the ferocity present but not as dominant as yesterday. Jim called for a nurse in his panic and stared at the boy unknowingly.

The nurse walked in and saw that her patient was awake. Unfazed by the boy's gaze, she checked his vitals, wrote a comment, and motioned for Jim to follow her.

"Sir," she started. "Professionally, I have to say this boy is not ready for visitors. I should ask you to leave. However, I won't. His recovery is a miracle. The medical field would be entranced to find this level of healing. So I'm going to keep it quiet, for his sake. If he wants visitors, I'll allow it. Just don't over do it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jim watched the nurse leave before returning to Alan's room. He watched as the boy attempted to sit up and fail. "Alan, just stay down. I don't want you hurting yourself further."

Alan glared at the gym teacher but obeyed. "What's the damage," Alan asked casually.

Jim picked up the clipboard at the end of his bed. "Stitches in six different place across your face, apparently the liquid stitches, your left shoulder is dislocated, and two broken ribs. I'd say, from the condition I found you, you're pretty good off."

"Thank you, Jim." Alan's eyes were mostly focused and the ferocity dwindling.

"Hey, buddy," Jim said smiling. "Don't get soft on me."

"Oh," a soft voice said. Alan turned to see Kasey. "You're awake."

Odd walked the campus, trying to find the others. He didn't find them at any of their normal hang outs, and he had once bumped into Sissy who had apologized to him. He looked at his phone for the time and his stomach grumbled. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out where the night had gone. Walking towards the cafeteria, Odd closed his eyes and tried to think. But all that he could remember was talking to Xana and then waking up in his room, Ulrich nowhere to be found.

He stood in line for breakfast, ordered the omelet, and sat at his normal table. Eating, he looked for any of his friends. When he spotted Ulrich, he yelled for him, but was ignored. _Okay, Sissy acting weird is one thing, but Ulrich ignoring me is impossible._ He finished eating and decided to look for Kasey in her room.

Aelita hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket as she and the others ate breakfast. "That was Kasey. She said Alan is awake."

Both Jeremie and Ulrich choked on their breakfast at the news. They looked at their pick haired friend in disbelief.

"I know, that's what went through my head too. But apparently he's awake and talking. He and Jim are talking like old friends."

"After what happened yesterday," Yumi asked.

"Yeah, so let's finish breakfast and go."

Xana hovered over the virtual Kadic annoyed that he had sent Odd to the wrong reality. Maybe he wasn't as strong as before. But it didn't matter. The feline would give his friends the message anyway. It'd just take longer than planned. He watched as the feline ran from the cafeteria to the dorms.

Odd rushed into the dorms and searched for Kasey's dorm. He ran down the corridors, counting the room numbers as he went. He slowed as he reached Kasey's dorm, slightly out of breathe. He stopped and caught his breathe before knocking on the door. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw the girl who opened the door.

Yumi led the others to the fifth floor and into the waiting room. The nurse, who said he could have visitors, was annoyed at how many people had come to see him. She was about to say only two at a time when Yumi interrupted her. "It would be better if we all went," she said. "So he doesn't have to repeat himself."

Beaten, and knowing it, the nurse relented and gave the room number. Yumi thanked the lady and followed the others to Alan's room, thankful for her way with words and power of persuasion. She thought she was ready to see Alan again, after seeing him the night before, but she gasped again as she saw him. It wasn't that his face was cut up; it was the lack of face wounds that shocked her. His face looked nearly perfect, only fine traces of the scars he would carry his entire life were present.

They all looked at him with the same disbelief that Yumi had, but all for different reasons. And when he smiled, they all nearly collapsed.

"Okay, Alan," Kasey said, breaking the silence. "Tell them."

Ulrich was the first to connect the dots. "You've been holding out on us?"

"And I'm not the only one," Alan said simply. "Kasey hasn't told you everything either."

"What the hell are you talking about," Ulrich demanded, restrained by his girlfriend.

"Tell them how my younger sister is doing in the other reality."

Odd couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, stood a younger version of Kasey. He took a few steps back and stammered, "Kasey?"

"There's no Kasey here," the girl answered. Her voice sounded almost like his girlfriend's but different too.

"Where's Kasey's room?"

"Who's Kasey?" The girl looked at him innocently.

"Don't play games. You know who I'm talking about. You look almost like her twin."

The girl's eyes grew smaller and she looked around. "Come in."

He did without a second thought and she closed the door behind him quickly before locking it.

"Who are you and how do you know Kasey?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Odd answered, looking at the girl absolutely confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm her younger sister, Rebecca."

"Your sister?" Ulrich looked at Kasey incredulously. The others had sat down, all trying to get their heads around the fact that the girl they all thought they knew had another secret. "You lied to us."

"No one has lied to anyone," Alan said, looking straight into Ulrich's eyes. "We have told you nothing but the truth. We just left out a few details."

"Look," Kasey pleaded. "My father thought it was safer to have one child in this reality and the other in that reality."

Ulrich didn't know what to believe. He had a hard time wrapping his own head around this. "Okay, we'll believe you, but you have to tell us everything. Leave anything out and it will be the last thing you do. I will find out."

"Okay. Everything," Alan said. "It's true; I did move seven times, but one of those times was to the alternate reality. My parents were in the American Air Force; they were in danger and thought it was best for me to be put in this new program that simulated life. It was all one program no matter who entered so it wouldn't change; just like life. I was eight and didn't know the difference.

"It wasn't until much later, about four years, that I realized that I wasn't in this reality. It was the small things: a car starting itself, the same cat walking across the street twice, a radio broadcast that the same two days in a row. Stuff that you just looked over. But it was an incident four years after I entered that reality that I learned the truth.

"I decided to go visit a friend while my 'parents' and I were on vacation. I ha known the girl since we were babies, I'd recognize her face anywhere. I knocked on her door and was ecstatic to see her. She, on the other hand, was confused. When I told her who I was, she didn't seem to recognize me. Then I remembered a picture we had taken four years prior. I don't remember what it was exactly, but I knew that the two of us were in it. I asked her to get the picture and let me see it. She did, confusedly, and handed it to me. When I saw the picture, my heart fell. Sure enough she was in it, but I wasn't. I left her house and have never returned.

"It was then I knew I was in a different reality. And everything made sense. The reason for all the small things and the reason my friend didn't know me. I was in a computer program, and computer programs always have glitches.

"Then, two years ago, I moved to that version of Kadic and met someone who didn't meet the programs standards of a normal human. It was in her walk, in her speech, everything about her screamed human. At first we studied each other, not daring to make the first move. I knew almost immediately she was real. I'm not sure how long it took her to figure out I was real, but I do know how long it took her to realize I had a soft spot for girls."

"What's her name," Ulrich interrupted suddenly.

"Rebecca."

"You know Alan?" Odd stammered backwards, looking at Rebecca.

"Yes, I know Alan. But I call him Ghosty."

"How do you know him?"

"Well," Rebecca said, a knowing smile creasing her face.

"Okay," Odd said, looking away with one hand over his eyes and another towards Rebecca. "Before any more images enter my mind, how did you meet him?"

"He moved here about two years ago. I knew he was human as soon as I saw him; but then, how couldn't I? His body is like none other." Her mind trailed off and Odd started to get more images. He groaned and Rebecca just smiled. "Fine, spoil sport.

"It was six months after he arrived; I decided I would take a stroll off campus. I guess he decided to follow me. I didn't know he was there until I felt him take my hand. I knew people were following me, but I didn't know he was too.

"But I had stopped at an intersection when a group of men walked towards me. They were part of the program, but not the good part. The started with cat calls and what not. That's when he grabbed my hand. If felt nice, like he would protect me no matter what.

"I'm not sure if he thought he could take on all those men, but he told me to run and tried. I only made it to the next corner. I turned and fell to my knees, tears filling my eyes. I could hear his pain; hear his bones snap and his efforts to keep fighting. I guess the men decided they had had their fun, because they left shortly afterwards. I ran back to Alan's broken body. He was unconscious when I kneeled down and called the cops. That was the longest wait ever. They took him to the hospital where it was found his left arm was broken and both wrists had been shattered."

***Holy crap. This is the longest chapter so far, and it's a twenty-two chapter story, plus an epilogue. Keeping my promise to you guys is physically tiring. I was seriously thinking of putting another cliff hanger, leave you when found out Rebecca's identity, but I thought that it was too many in too short a time and that I had a promise to keep.**

** So, Xana is supposedly stronger than he had been; Odd's not in this reality (Who saw that one coming?); Alan has made one hell of a recovery and one hell of a secret (Has he revealed all, though?); and Kasey has a sister. Jezz, what would the creators say about this story?**

** And this is just a thought that popped into my mind; when Jeremie said all that about Alan being a black belt in all those martial arts and a master of all those weapons, it wasn't just something Alan had put into the computer. He really did all of it. And he has a xithos and a dagger because to kill with them is more personal. Anyone can kill with long distance weapons, but it hardens someone to kill that close. The bow and arrows are to equal out the killing field.**

** I think the next chapter is mercifully shorter. I hope.**


	10. Chapter 10

***I usually don't have an author's note up front because it seems imposing, but I just wanting to state something that I have noticed. It's been four years from the time I post the third chapter to now, and the difference in writing style is, to me, equally dramatic. I'm typing my story from a manuscript that I wrote in ninth grade; I graduated high school last June. I'm sure you all have noticed it as well, but if you were to look at the original manuscript then read this story, you'd be just as amazed.**

** Now onto the story.**

"Okay," Jeremie said, finally standing up. "You were in that reality, you found out, and then you met her sister. Why were you put into it in the first place?"

"I don't know. I was eight." Alan's eyes started to turn black.

"Doesn't matter," Aelita said. "Is there anything else you need to add, Alan?"

"More specifically," Kasey said off to the side of him. "Why didn't Rebecca come with you?"

"We couldn't find her DNA profile." Alan looked around. "And I might be the reason Odd is stuck in the other reality."

"Say that last part very slowly," Ulrich said, his eyes dangerous.

"I might be the reason Odd is in the other reality," Alan repeated. "The night after my training session, I snuck back and tried to get Rebecca to this reality. I did everything I could think of, but I don't have her DNA profile. Nothing happened. I'm sorry."

The nurse took that moment to kick everyone out, saying that Alan's blood pressure was rising and it wasn't good for his health. Alan just sat and watched them leave.

Odd left Rebecca to her memories, promising to return that night. He didn't know why he promised to return that night, but he guessed that part of it had to do with how closely she resembled Kasey. So, when night fell, Odd returned to a grateful Rebecca. They talked a bit more about Alan, but soon Rebecca had fallen asleep. Odd followed suit on the other bed, thankful that she didn't share a room like he and Ulrich did.

Ulrich and the others found themselves back at school and arguing amoungst themselves about what to do about Alan.

"Ulrich," Yumi said, trying to calm her boyfriend. "He's our next best hope. Maybe he can destroy Xana once and for all."

"And the fact that he's better looking than me has nothing to do with it," Ulrich accused. Everybody looked at him; Yumi almost disgustedly.

"It's never come across my mind, Ulrich," Yumi said, her voice wavering. "You are the only person I want in my life." She dashed off, not looking back once.

"We can't leave him behind," Jeremie said. "He knows too much. And she is right. We do need him."

"Fine, but I don't trust him."

Odd woke up to a grumbling stomach. He looked at the time and groaned. He hurriedly wrote a note telling Rebecca, who he took a moment to smile down at her sleeping form, and dashed off to breakfast.

Rebecca woke up a few minutes later. _Whoa,_ she thought to herself. _Was yesterday just a dream?_ She wouldn't have been surprised; she had had dreams before that felt as if they lasted more than a few minutes and were more real than they actually were. But when she saw the note from that blonde headed boy she knew differently.

_Better go get him,_ she thought, getting dressed and leaving for the cafeteria.

It took her a few minutes to get to the cafeteria because she couldn't keep her footing. Apparently she was still sleeping. She opened the doors to the cafeteria, expecting to have a bit of a search for her new friend. Fortunately, she didn't; everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Odd as if he were some kind of freak show. She took a seat next to Odd and waited for him to finish.

"How many does that make, Odd?"

"Four," he answered, finishing the food. "I usually have eight, though."

"Say that again?"

"This makes four and I usually have eight." Odd looked at Rebecca and thought she had fainted sitting straight; her mouth was open, arms limp, and eyes out of focus. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." He stood to get a fifth helping.

Ulrich woke to a knock on his door and Yumi calling his name. He slid out of bed, wearing only boxers. He walked to the door, not caring who saw him like this. He opened the door and looked at the girl.

"Glad your up," Yumi said, her eyes diverting quickly down his body then back up. "Alan's being released today."

"Already?"

"Yeah," Yumi pushed him back into his room. "And I wanted to make something perfectly clear."

His brain clearly wasn't working right, because he had no clue what was about to happen till the moment her lips touched his. Not even her locking the door behind her registered. She kissed him hard then broke it, holding him and smiling.


End file.
